What if?
by Blugger10
Summary: What if Cammie's life was different? What if her life was normal? Or as close as it can get to normal... Read and see what if. This is a one-shot unless you want it to go on...
1. What if?

**Howdy!**

**So before i would leave on my hiatus i wanted to leave a story to see what you guys think. If you like maybe it wouldn't be a one-shot. **

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think after you read! Oh and sorry its short.**

* * *

"Stop! Stop it! Ahh!" I screeched as I was running through the house.

"OH but you've asked for it! Come back here Cammie, you can hide but can't run!"

I was trying to find a spot where no one had known where it was. This is pretty hard though considering that my brothers know every passage way in this house by heart like I do. Its sucks when you don't want to be tickled to death.

"Nate, Cammie stop running around before someone gets hurt, like your brother"

Brendon (my younger brother) TRIPPED over a BOOK and had to get 5 stiches in his head. How does that happen to normal person, what a about a spy?! Nate and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Nathan and Cameron Morgan if you both don't stop laughing you will both have to run 10 miles as a punishment. And Nate don't forget, Blackthorne starts next week, I can just mention this to your father and there's another 20 miles."

He shut up at the mention of the miles, I knew if I didn't this would happen to me to.

"I guess hats my cue to shut up and go help dad" I walked off heading to my room where dad was setting up and new bedroom set.

Before I go further into my life let me tell you who I am.

I'm Cameron Morgan, and I'm the chameleon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and heads that i will be working on some more chapters even if you don't like it.**


	2. The Family

**Howdy!**

**You have probably guessed that I'm gonna continue writing this story. I know I said I was gonna go on a hiatus but I can't stop writing! Its like my second love. Anyway i hope you are liking it so far.**

**Enjoy!**

So you know my name but not my family, and oh boy we're a crazy bunch!

So I have two brothers, one younger, and one older. My younger twin brother is Brendon Morgan, and (since he is my twin we're the same age) is 16. Now my older brother Nate Morgan who is 17, and oh lorde he is a wild one!

Last but not least are my parents (and yes its plural). My mother is Rachel Morgan the Headmistress at The Gallagher Academy for (spies) Exceptional Young Women. My mom has been around the spy world since she was born (just like my whole family) and that's how she met my dad. My dad is Matthew Morgan the Headmaster at The Blackthorne Institution for (spies) Troubled Boys. My father is CIA's best and so is my mother. Both my parents 'retired' from the CIA but still wanted to stay in the spy world so they got jobs at boarding schools that train spies.

"Hey Cam, you've been writing in that journal a lot lately. Whys that? Hmm?"

"I was in a nice peaceful quietness place but then you had to ruin it. Whys that? Hmm?" I said trying to mimic him

"Well I'm your brother, it's my job" Nate said with a laugh. Then he comes down, scoops me up, and swings me over his shoulder. I start to pound on his back "Nate put me down! Nate!" Nate just ignores me and starts to run towards the backyard. I spot Brendon out of the corner of my eye. "Brendon help, save me!"

Brendon runs after Nate and I. When we get outside we see our parents, they see us and start laughing.

MY dad walks over to us and brings his hands up to I think grab me but no! "Hey Nate let me see Cam" He says with a chuckle and that evil grin!

If I want to get away from them, I have a 14 second open window to bolt, maybe even jump in the pool! So Nate starts to hand me over to dad, I jump out of his arms and I bolt.

Dad and Nate start to run after me. There right on my tail, and I'm so close to the pool. A plan forms in my head. I'm slow down when I get close to the pool, then right as they try to catch me I'm gonna move out of there way and they'll fall into the pool.

"Run Cammie, Run!" Brendon said

I was 5 yards away from the pool, I slow down and…..

"I'm gonna get you Cam-"My dad said right before he fell into the pool. I fell to the ground laughing my lungs out.

"Nice plan Cam. Well planned"

Soon all family fun will come to an end and school will start again. Brendon, Nate and Dad will go to Blackthorne and I won't see them until next summer maybe? I'm not sure, and that's why my family treasures these moments.

"Hey Cam, are you starting to pack your things?"

"Ugh! Why can't I miss the first week to have some more time with my wonderful brothers?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!

"Sorry but no, I let you do that last year, and you didn't catch up until the end of the beginning of September"

OH ya! Ha! Bex, Macey and Liz kept telling me about their summer and other things. "Since dad doesn't have to go 2 weeks earlier can I stay. Then they can drop me off on their way to Blackthorne"

My parents looked at each other and shrugged, that never happens "What?"

"Well, actually I need to go back a week earlier. You can come if you want. "

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I ran back inside the house to start packing because dad leaves tomorrow to go to Nebraska with the boys (so I'm going) and mom leaves tonight.

I was almost done packing when Nate walked in and said-

"What's Gallagher like?"

**So I hope you liked this chapter, and please review I want to know what ya'll are thinking.**


	3. Friends?

**Howdy! **

**So i know i said i won't update anymore on this website, well one of my friends on here said i should keep posting thins and not leave a cliff hanger like di in the last chapter. So I'm gonna continue on here and this might be my last story on here. I've also been writing alot lately, I've written 8 CHAPTERS IN 3 DAYS! I hope you like this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**OH ALMOST FORGOT I'M LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR. IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE DM ME PLEASE!**

"Some of them, why?"

Nate just started looking around the room, which is what he does when he's trying to hide something. His sea blue eyes land on the picture of Bex and I. "Do you remember my friend Grant?"

Oh, Grant Newman…..Lorde I wished I would never hear his name again. Grant is one of my brother's best friends since fourth grade (that was before Blackthorne) and like another brother to me. So my brother asking if I remember him is pretty stupid, that's how I know he's hiding something. "Go ahead and tell me what your trying to hide or I'll just go around and look for my answers" A scared look come across his face, and yes you read that right people I made my OLDER brother scared of ME.

"Well when Grant came for a week last summer and Bex was here with her family Grant took an interest in her. He tried to hang out with her but her dad scaring Grant didn't help. After he went back home he couldn't stop talking about her and he only had ONE conversation with her. Grant started bugging me to ta-"

I held my hand in his face signaling for him to shut up. I know where this is going, Grant wants me to talk him up with Bex and get them together somehow when her dad isn't around. "Just get your phone out and ring up Grant. I need to talk to him, but after I'm finished packing cause its 10 and we leave in an hour."

Nate opened his mouth to say something stupid "I've known since school got out", he looked confused. I pointed to myself "Spy". Nate got this look as if something just clicked in his mind.

Its 10:36 and I finally finished packing. "Cameron I need your bags, we're leaving in 20" and apparently just in the nick of time.

I decided to change into some comfy clothes. If there's one thing I hate about traveling is traveling by Air Plane. I'm ok with jet, helicopter, boat, car but not air planes. There are so many people around you, and you can't have your own little bubble.

I'm done with getting ready, and headed down stairs to give Dad my bags. "Oh Cammie I forgot to tell you earlier, you and I are flying first class. Since I know you need your personal space." Yes! First class has these beds like chairs where you can lay down and have half a row to yourself.

"What about us!" Brendon says walking down stairs. "Do you want to see what a panic attack looks like bro?" Nate says bursting into the foyer. I give Nate a –thank-you- look.

Once all the bags had been put into the car we left for the airport, and then to Nebraska.

Dad and I had gotten into the first class area and found our seats. I ended up getting a window seat, so now I can take one those cool pictures above cities. "Cammie my seat is behind you, so if you need anything like your medicines just turn around". Your thinking why do you need medicine? Well since I get panic attacks a lot when I'm around strangers my doctor prescribed me medicine.

Everyone on the flight got settled and we took off.

I kind of hope this week goes by fast. I want to get to Blackthorne and see some of my brother's friends. I know it's a little weird but I got close to a lot of them when I would go there for the first week.

Soon my eyes start to feel heavy and sleep consumes my body.

**I hope you like this chapter and again if you intereste in being my editor please dm me, Thank You!**


	4. James Bond? Really?

**Howdy! **

**I hope everyone had a great week! for some odd reason every other week my brain is drained of creativity and ideas. Last week i wrote around 8 chapters for this story and even started another story for WattPad. And then this week comes. I didn't even open Microsoft word until tonight so i could get my chapter. Now that i think of it i haven't written a word at all this week! Any way before i bore ya'll to death here the chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It is Saturday and I'm on another plane (yet again), on my way to Blackthorne. There's only another 30 minutes left until the plane lands and I can't wait to get off! All I've had to entertain myself is my MacBook pro, iPhone 5s, 2 books (The Maze Runner, and The One), and this journal. Yea I brought everything you would need, but problem #1 my laptop died and I can't find an outlet, problem #2 the flight attendant says I can't have my phone on, and problem #3 I can't focus on anything so I can't read. Screw my life right now!

I can't do anything but write! Its ok though…I think. I just can't stop thinking about Grant and Bex. I haven't called him yet. Yea, yea, I was supposed to call him before I left for Nebraska but by the time I remembered to call him I was in the middle of nowhere with no cell service. So as soon as I get off this plane I have to call Grant and talk to him!

"Caption speaking, we are making our descent, so would all passengers please buckle and thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again soon"

Well I'll be seeing you again soon since I get back on a plane next Saturday because I have to go back to Gallagher. "Cam get up, let's go meet up with your brothers so we can get the luggage." I get out of my seat, with everyone following me. I start to get this feeling and I know this isn't going to end good.

"Dad get me the medicine, NOW" I say through closed eyes and gritted teeth. I try to calm myself trying to think of other things. My mind starts to travel to when I was with all of my closest friends during spring break my freshman year.

A flight attendant notices my father and I and comes over to see what's wrong. My dad explains and the flight attendant helps me off the plane. She seats me in a chair not far from the exit and I start to calm down. I look up to find a lady. "Thank you very much" I say with a kind smile. The lady returns it and walks back to the plane.

My dad and brothers come out, and I see Nate carrying my carry-on bag. "Are you okay Camster? You want a piggy-back ride?" This is why I love my brothers. They always try and see if they can help me with something. They always calm me down when I have my attacks no matter what.

I remember during my freshman year I got a lot of panic attacks. Bex would call my brother (even though there's no service, Liz used a 'special' phone she made) and he would talk me through it. If you haven't noticed Nate and I are super close, closer than anything else. We tell each other everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.

"If you can that would be nice" I say to Nate.

After taking my medicine at the airport I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in Nate's room? I'm pretty sure it's his room. I walk over to the door and hear someone laughing on the other side. Hmm, might be Nate or Brendon. I open the door to find someone's back. "Hey! Camster your awake!"

"Natie-boo!" I scream and give him a huge hug.

"Natie-boo? Since when did you go all soft Morgan?" Huh? I don't recognize that voice.

"Since my little sister was born. And that name only comes out of her mouth." Ha, ha! Nate is like my personal teddy bear and I love it! "Any way, Nate who is"-I looked at the boy who has these transporting emerald green eyes-"your friend?" I say while still looking into his friend.

"Well I'm Goode, Zach Goode"

Really? James Bond, ugh I hate those movies! There so stupid, they shouldn't have even been thought of. "Nice try, but James Bond is a utter mistake that shouldn't even been conceived in someone's mind. Nate next time it least tell your friends I hate James Bond before I meet them". I turn around like nothing had just happened and walk away to dad's office leaving a very shocked Zachary Goode.

* * *

**Thanks ya'll for staying with me! I just realized the other day next month will be my 1 year anniversary for writing story's for Fan-Fiction. Wow. And i'm moving to WattPad. Speaking of WattPad i'm starting to write a story for all my Cameron Dallas fans out there. There's a link to my profile on WattPad in my bio. Please go check it out, i would hate to loose some of my readers.**


End file.
